


Pinch an Inch

by 3ggnoth3r3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Body Image, Hermann's a big damn hero sometimes, M/M, Medical Jargon, Mentions of verbal abuse, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Riding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/3ggnoth3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Newton and Hermann have been summoned for a mandatory physical. Newton's acting strangely, and Hermann discovers something about both of them. Trigger warnings for body image issues, insecurities, and mentions of weight gain and imagined taunts. Written for a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“A _Mandatory Physical_?! What the fuck is that shit?” 

Newt is shouting hysterically at Hermann. Nothing new, but this time it’s been going on for 20 minutes straight. Chalk in hand, Hermann grits his teeth and does his best to ignore his colleague’s infernal whining. Newt’s been pacing around angrily ever since they received the memo at 0800 hours.

_Solving for x then becomes the cosign of---_

“I’m not- we’re not soldiers, we’re not pilots! I’m not doing it, man. What do they care about our-“ Newt is spitting. “-our physical _conditioning_? And what the hell is Metabolic Syndrome?”

The chalk snaps and along with it so does Hermann’s temper.

“Goddammit, NEWTON!” He roars. Newt is so taken aback by Hermann finally responding to his ramblings that he stops short, crumpled memo hanging limp in his hand.

Hermann actually feels a little bit guilty for shouting so harshly at the man, even if he is clearly acting like a child. He drops the broken chalk on the ledge of his blackboard and straightens his glasses. Hermann takes a deep breath.

“If you must know, Marshal Pentecost has expressed concern for work performance in these times of extreme stress. We’ve just lost another _three_ Jaeger teams in the last month. The government has all but severed our funding, and we’re on our last legs.”

Newt curls his lip in amusement. Angry as he was- is, he still can’t help but enjoy it when Hermann acts like Marshal’s brave little teacher’s pet. “Alright, dude, I get that. Yeah, it’s been crazy stressful, but when isn’t it? And what’s all that stuff got to do with a physical for non combat peeps like us?”

“It’s merely a way to ensure that the entire Shatterdome is healthy, and thus, _productive_. It wouldn’t do any good to lose Jaeger teams to Kaiju and ground command staff to heart attacks, would it?”

Newt crumples the already-abused paper into a tight ball and throws it at Hermann. He misses by a good 10 feet and lets out a groan reminiscent of a teen whose driving privileges have been taken away.

“Alright, alright, I get all that. Yeah, that’d suck. But that’s a huge duh, you know? Why do we have to get all, y’know… prodded and poked?” 

“With all the prodding and poking around Kaiju innards you do, Newton, I’d think that would be secondary nature to you by now.”

“Oh, haha. Oh, you are so hilarious, Hermann! Shut up already, I got it. I know. They’re- they’re gonna probably take our temperature and stuff, right? Just vitals.”

Hermann quirks an eyebrow at Newt, who has now planted himself down in his chair and is fiddling with his pen. Quite peculiar, even for Newton Geiszler.

“I doubt it will be as simple as that,” Hermann sighs. “Most likely they will be testing us for early symptoms of stress related illness, risk factors for Metabolic Syndrome, and the-“

“There’s that word again!” Newt is looking down at his pen, studying it as though he’ll find Kaiju DNA sequences inscribed on the side of it. “What, d-does that have something to do with- with someone’s metabolism or somethin’?”

“Well, partially.” Hermann is now curious about Newton’s behavior. He’s never seen Newton so…nervous? Scared? He’s not exactly sure what it is. He continues, using his best lecturing tone. “Metabolic Syndrome refers to a combination of factors that raise ones risk of developing heart disease and diabetes. Obesity, high cholesterol and the like. I’m surprised you didn’t know that, Newton.”

Hermann strides over to Newt when he doesn’t get the usual response of _Duh! Everyone knows that, Herm!_

He is absolutely flabbergasted when he sees that Newt has pulled his knees to his chest and is resting his chin on his forearms, clearly _upset_.

“…Newton?”

When Newt looks up at him, his mouth is drawn into a tight line, brows furrowed. Hermann has only seen Newt this distressed a handful of times, and they all involved damaged Kaiju specimens or being told he would not be given a new set for an allotted period of time. He is perplexed that Newt would be so anxious over a physical examination.

“I’m not going, that’s stupid. I’m not gonna- gonna sit there, and let some jerk _pinch_ at me with calipers,” He stands up and starts pacing again, nearly knocking Hermann over in the process. “Not doing it, I’m way- I’m way too busy for shit like that. C’mon, let’s ditch together! No one will notice two people missing out of-“

“Our physicals have been scheduled simultaneously. We’re the only ones left in this division, so yes, actually, they _will_ notice two people missing.” 

Newt stops pacing. His shoulders droop. He turns to face Hermann. Is he… _blushing?_

“Do…do you think they’ll weigh us?”

Hermann laughs. “Why, of course they will! Why wouldn’t they, it’s a physical examination, Newton.”

Newt crosses his arms over his stomach.

“Dammit,” He mutters, more to himself than Hermann.

“Newton, surely you’re not…shy about being weighed?”

“So what if I am?!” Newt yells. He stomps over to his side of the room and starts picking at the Kaiju specimen with reckless abandon. “Enjoy it while you can, Hermann, and afterwards you can scold me some more about my” he thrusts his blue stained hands up and makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers- “’Rubbish Diet’!”

Hermann bites his lip. When he says nothing, Newt continues his rant.

“And hey, maybe…oooh, maybe you’ll get lucky and the doc’ll just let _you_ pinch my _fat gut_ with calipers. Maybe he’ll let you do it, and then you can have a good long laugh _together_!”

Suddenly, everything Hermann has ever said about Newton’s eating habits and frumpy appearance in the heat of arguments comes flooding back to him. Hermann flushes with shame.

“Newton, I’m sorry.” He hesitates. He feels guilty, and doesn’t know how much into this he can pry without upsetting his partner further. He gestures to his bad leg. “ _I’m_ used to being ‘poked and prodded,’ by doctors you see, but I hadn’t realized it was such a-“

“Sore spot?” Newt snaps.

“Yes…Yes, a sensitive issue. I hadn’t realized it made you so uncomfortable.”

Newt wasn’t expecting such understanding from Hermann. He’s caught between feeling angry and vulnerable. Maybe he’s a little bit of both. Feeling his cheeks heat up even more, he gestures weakly to his midsection.

“Y-you understand now, though, right?” Newt pinches his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. “You’ve said enough shit about my eating habits, man. I know I’ve put on some weight over the past few years. I just don’t need it…rubbed in my face.”

Hermann was staring and he knew it.

“Well, yes…you have. And I’ve perhaps said some things in the heat of the moment that were… ah, hurtful. I truly apologize.”

Newt slaps his hand down on the desk.

“Oh, REAL smooth with your soothing words, there!” He shouts.

“Will you shut up and let me finish?!” Hermann barks back. Old habits die hard. He limps over to Newt, awkwardly closing the distance between them.

Newt, much to his surprise, blushes even more and looks away. Something in Hermann twitches. It’s almost sweet, to see the blustering and bold Newton Geiszler reduced to such a delicate state.

Hermann jerks his hands up and stiffly places them on Newt’s shoulders.

“Yes, it’s true that you’ve…you’ve gained some weight lately,” He watches Newt’s face, gauging his reaction. To his surprise Newt whimpers a little and squeezes his eyes shut. “But I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’re lively and full of energy. I doubt they’ll find anything wrong with you, Newton.”

Newt is shifting his weight from foot to foot, hugging himself. He still won’t look up at Hermann.

“…I mean, that is to say…” Hermann can feel the heat radiating from his own face. And it doesn’t help that he can feel the soft slope of Newt’s shoulders  and his body heat under his own bony fingers. “…I certainly don’t find anything wrong with you, in this state.”

Did he really just say that?

Newt’s eyes go wide.

Hermann knows he’d better spit it out now or he’ll be forever in a state of frustration. If anything else, it’s for Newton’s sake.

“And when I, er, drew attention to your eating habits and your um…” He gestures at Newt’s stomach. Hermann cringes. Such a fool, Gottlieb. Pull yourself together. “Your _dimensions_ , I perhaps said those things because they came to mind. T-that is, it’s something that I notice, and from time to time it is difficult for me to forget about…and _altogetherit’snotunappealinginfactit’squitetheopposite!_ ” Hermann blurts out the rest.

For a moment he thinks Newt is going to punch him in the face. And for the second time today, and the millionth time in their work partnership, Newton Geiszler surprises Hermann. He bursts into a grin, ear to ear.

“Dude…you dig my pudge. You think it’s hot that I’m kinda chubby, don’t you?”

Hermann swears he can feel the steam hissing out of his ears.

“Oho! AH! So THAT’S why you always poke me in the gut with your cane and stare at me when I’m eating. Oh, that’s precious, man. I always thought you were staring because you disapproved. But all this time,” Now the tables have turned and Newt is teasing Hermann with his usual cheekiness.

“All this time, you were crushin’ hard on me.” Newt grabs a handful of soft fat on his side. “-and this.”

They are interrupted by an alarm going off on Hermann’s desk.

Hermann staggers back and fumbles for the button to turn off the alarm.

“It’s time for us to report.” He glances back at Newt, who is still smiling. “Are you ready, Newton?”

“Now that I know your dirty little secret, yeah. Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Goddammit, Newton! Don’t you dare say anything to embarrass me during the physical.”

Newt struts to the door and places a hand on his hip. “Oh, I won’t say anything. But I can’t promise you won’t pop a boner when you see me go shirtless.”

The man’s ego is indestructible.

Hermann wants to smack him. Nonetheless, he’s glad that Newton is no longer anxious about the physical.

What happens afterward is a different matter entirely...

  


	2. Pinch an Inch (or Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that the mandatory physical doesn't go smoothly is an understatement. Newt's insecure, Hermann's furious, and the work from before is nearly undone. I really put poor Newt through the wringer in this chapter, but don't worry- Hermann will *definitely* make sure he's taken care of in the final chapter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Body Image, Weight gain, slight fat shaming, insecurities, OC is an asshole
> 
> Please note: I intentionally stayed away from actual numbers for Newt's stats. I'm really leaving it up to the reader to decide what the readings for the calipers would be. Blood pressure aside, I wanted to leave it vague because each person has their own mental image of him. In addition, I did a tiny bit of research about caliper measurements for body fat, and while I realize there's controversy over the accuracy of readings from them, I chose to use them as a story device above all else. I'm not intending this to be an exhaustive, completely medically accurate thing. Just for the kink. ;) As someone who's had their body fat measured with calipers before, I can tell you it's not comfortable no matter what size you are. Also fuck creaky scales. I've had that too and I nearly broke one in a doc's office once. @-@ Stepped on it too fast and the balance-y thing at the top nearly dinged off. I've also had nurses react weird when they weigh me, I think they are surprised by how much I actually weigh for my size. So those experiences were also drawn from in this chapter a bit.
> 
> NSFW Chapter Three coming soon. ;)

“Dr. Geiszler, please step on the scale for me.”

Newton’s face instantly heats up.

“O-okay.” He cringes when the scale creaks underneath him, even though it did the same for Hermann before him. It’s an old scale, he tells himself. But it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. The physician nudges the weights at the top, a little more, adjusts it. He lets it balance out and Newt tries desperately not to focus on the numbers along the scale as the slider gets nudged further and further to the right.

Newt draws a deep breath and looks at the ceiling intently. Should have removed his glasses. Definitely should have taken off his glasses.

But here he is, clad only in his boxer shorts, tattoos on full display, trying not to read anything into the physician’s scowl and “hm” as he scrawls down Newt’s weight.

Hermann is seated on the examination table, all skin and bones, shivering slightly in the cool air. He gives Newt a reassuring look as Newt steps off the scale. Newt cringes again when it makes a groaning noise. It’s an old scale, dammit, he tells himself again.

“Well Dr. Geiszler,” The physician’s voice cuts the awkward silence. “You are 17 pounds _heavier_ than you were during your initial physical. You’re still at a healthy weight for your height but you are now on the borderline for being mildly overweight.”

Hermann can see the embarrassment on Newt’s face.

“Right. Yeah, okay...” Newt murmurs, looking down at the tile floor.

“I’m going to take your vitals now. Please sit next to Dr. Gottlieb on the examination table.” Newt hops up, ignoring Hermann’s glance at him.

“Now, Dr. Gottlieb, you have been on blood pressure medication for—“

“Three years,” Hermann informs him coolly. “I’ve seen my specialist regularly. My blood pressure is controlled with assistance, but she has insisted I continue to see her to make sure there are no complications in conjunction with my _other medications.”_

Newt does a double take. He had no idea Hermann needed medication for blood pressure. Sure, he’d seen the bottles of pills on his desk, but he never imagined one was for that. Now he’s starting to reconsider his use of old man jokes.

“Noted.” Comes the physician’s terse reply. He places the cuff on Newt’s arm and begins pumping. Newt stares at the wall and thinks about all the saltiest snacks he’s mindlessly stuffed into his mouth while working. Not to mention his penchant for dangerous levels of caffeine. Newt bites his lip when he recalls his occasional stolen midnight cigarette breaks.

“Mhmm. One-twenty over seventy. Not bad.” The doc sounds surprised. To be honest, Newt is too. He wonders if the doctor thought he’d have high blood pressure just from looking at him and weighing him, and he frowns at the idea of it.

“However, your resting heart rate is a bit elevated. Getting some exercise might do you some good.” The physician glances meaningfully at Newt’s stomach, and turns away to scribble some more notes on his clipboard. Newt is expecting his glasses to fog up any moment.

“Did you hear that, Newton? Your blood pressure is perfect.” Hermann whispers. He means to reassure Newt, but he feels his heart drop when Newt does not turn to look at him. He continues staring at the tile floor, cheeks pink. This is troubling, because it is becoming clear to Hermann that all of the pre-exam revelations and admissions are rapidly being undone all in the breadth of this physical.

“Doc, are we almost done here?” Newt’s voice comes out in a meek little squeak. “I-I’ve got a lot of work to do today—Well, we both have a lot of work and—“

“In a moment, Dr. Geiszler. Please stand, I’ll start with you.” The physician is holding a small pair of plastic white calipers, marked with small black tick marks and nearly microscopic numbers. Oh Jesus. Hermann’s eyes dart to Newt, who is trembling and gingerly getting off the exam table.

The physician moves to stand behind Newt.

“Do not flex, I am going to take a measurement from your arm.” He pinches the skin on the back of Newt’s tattooed arm, frowning. Whether it is at the tattoos or the amount of skin he’s pulling, Hermann can’t tell. Newt’s throat clicks as he swallows, and Hermann can hear it even from a few feet away. The physician lets the calipers relax slightly and holds them against the skin, taking a measurement and scribbling it on his pad.

Next he pinches a fold from Newt’s back, which is surprisingly broad, Hermann thinks. Watching the physician measure Newton, the way the tattoos decorate his skin and cascade across muscle and bone- it makes Hermann see Newton as if for the first time. Hermann catches himself studying further down, noticing that Newton’s ribcage is broad and slightly tapered, coming to a flare at the bottom as the soft flesh of his midsection encompasses it. Barrel chested. Hermann never knew. Newton is by no means a brawling muscle bound athlete, but Hermann suddenly appreciates how _sturdy_ his little body is. Compact, soft in places, a little extra flesh in others, but sturdy.  Even Newton’s arms, short and in proportion with the rest of his petite body, are thick in comparison to his own lanky and bony limbs.

Hermann looks down at his knobby knees and remembers being told he was too frail to ever be a pilot. Even after hitting puberty and shooting up like a sprout, no amount of protein or exercise could put proper muscle mass on his legs. Newton has solid, thick thighs and rounded knees, with solid bones laying out the blueprints for a short legged but balanced individual.

Hermann caught himself- was he really gawking at Newton Geiszler? The physician moves around to Newton’s front and snaps Hermann out of his daze.

Newton shifts uncomfortably, looking down at the calipers.

“Now, I’m going to take a measurement from your waist, just _here._ ” He pinches a soft handful of fat from Newt stomach, just over his left hipbone. Newt bites his lower lip and squeezes his eyes shut, face flushing with shame as the doctor gets a better grip on the softness, pulling it out and away from his body.

“My, my. These tattoo designs do well to disguise, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann supposes that the physician intended it to be a compliment- a reference perhaps to the contouring and shading on the flames and waves that decorate his lower stomach, but he can’t help but feel a flare of anger in his chest for Newton. The physician’s mouth is turned up in a distasteful sneer, as though he is disgusted by it. Newton says nothing, just lets out a small and decidedly-un-Newton-like whimpering sound in acknowledgement.

To Newt’s supreme humiliation, the calipers are dialed too small to close around the handful that the physician has pulled from his middle. The physician visibly rolls his eyes as he lets the flesh snap back against Newt’s waistband and adjusts the calipers to open wider.

What in reality was a mere couple of millimeters looks like a foot in Newton’s mind. He purses his lips again as the doctor pinches him and measures, holding the plastic against him with a firm, unforgiving grip. He knows Hermann is there, but he wants to believe he is completely alone. Despite the conversation that ensued earlier, he feels disgusted with himself and imagines that Hermann is feeling the same way towards him.

How could Hermann not find him disgusting? He’s looking down at what is definitely more than an inch of extra fat, pulled from the widest part of his body, and pinched in plastic calipers that were too narrow to measure. He feels like a fat slob. Suddenly, the waves and flames that he prided himself on (he designed them after all) look ridiculous. Red and yellow ink stretched thin and faded over his doughy flesh, turning pink and beige as it stretches. He feels more like a water balloon than a sleek hard rock star.

After what feels like an eternity, the physician pulls the calipers off of him and scribbles more notes on his clipboard. He shakes his head at Newt disapprovingly.

In a tone that sounds like one of the best imitations of “Pompous Hermann” Newt’s ever heard, the physician sneers, “Well! Dr. Geiszler, I will not be able to give you a complete diagnostic evaluation, seeing as we did not collect blood samples at this time. Your blood pressure is _actually healthy_ , your heart rate is a tad high, and your body fat percentage leaves something to be desired. You might want to consider losing a little bit of weight, though you are not currently at heavy risk for cardiovascular disease.”

Newt is crossing his arms around his midsection.

“O-okay.”

“And for your own sake, you might want to ensure those tattoos don’t stretch too far, if you get my meaning.” The physician chuckles with mirth, clearly not intended for anyone but himself.

Newt flushes an impressive shade of red, and Hermann is ready to kill the physician. He can’t help it. He’s going to explode.

“DOCTOR!” The physician turns with a start to face Hermann. “Doctor, isn’t it time that you measured _me?!_ As Dr. Geiszler said, we’re in a hurry.” Hermann cringes as he hops off the exam table, holding on for support.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand?” The physician responds in a cool tone. He glances down at Hermann’s shaky legs meaningfully. Hermann struggles to hold himself steady. The jump down was a bit rough on him, but he’s spurred on by a burst of adrenaline.

“Given my penchant for high blood pressure, and my various _frailties_ , isn’t it only fitting that you continue to examine _me_ for risk factors?” Hermann gestured at the calipers.

“Oh,” The physician smirks at Hermann. “Oh, goodness no. You see, I was merely curious about Dr. Geiszler here. It doesn’t take a trained physician to see that _you_ have practically zero body fat, Dr. Gottlieb. Perhaps too low a body fat content, in fact, but that’s not my concern at the moment.”

Hermann feels anger boiling over inside him. He’s been called skinny before, as an insult. He’s heard every insult in the book and it rolls off his back for the moment.

“So you judged Newton? You just _assumed_ he would be at risk based upon how he _looks_? I’m sure even _you_ could not be so insensitive and shortsighted as to believe that only skin and bones like myself are healthy?”

The physician’s mouth is opening and closing like a fish. Hermann grabs his cane and his clothing under one arm. He limps past the doctor and practically spits, “I think we’re done here, Doctor. Come on, Newton.”

Newt follows suit and grabs his clothes, hurrying after Hermann.

The physician is stunned.

“W-what-? What about the reports Marshal Pentecost requested?”

Hermann turns and gives him an icy glare.

“Oh, he’ll _get_ a report. Just not from _you_. Good day!”

With that, he slams the door closed. Not caring who sees, he presses the button to the elevator. Newton is surprisingly silent, still blushing behind his glasses and holding his clothes.

After a rather fortunate elevator ride sans other passengers, they make it back to their floor. They turn the corner and head back down the hall to their lab.

“Uh… Hermann… Hermann? We’re still in our underwear, dude.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that Newton! I just couldn’t stand another moment of that- that stuffy, shortsighted imbecile- prodding at you like- like you’re some- some-!!!”

Newton lets out a guffaw. “You are SO bad at insults, Hermann. So bad!”

“Do shut up, Newton! Let me finish.” Hermann whirls around to face him. They’ve reached the door to their lab, and he puts out both arms on either side of Newton to brace himself against the door. “I couldn’t stand the way he treated you. To humiliate you like that…and his comments were absolutely uncalled for.”

Newt is trapped between his arms, eyes wide and lips parted.

“Well, y-yeah...” Newt lowers his head. “But-“

“But nothing!” Hermann hisses. “Honestly, you couldn’t tell that he was insulting you? He was absolutely unprofessional. Clearly he disliked you because you’re…you’re, well-“

Hermann wants to kick himself. He’s gone and done it again, gotten awkward and stammering and completely unhelpful. He’s flustered and Newt looks even worse.

“Because I’m a _fatass._ ” Newt finishes lamely, lowering his eyes and looking absolutely ashamed.

“N-no, don’t be ridiculous… that is, you’re _not_ fat, Newton.” Hermann blushes to his ears, this time out of embarrassment and not anger. “You’re perfectly, well- it’s true that you’re—but, erm…“

“Stop trying to make me feel better, Hermann! It’s not helping, you know. You’re just like, ‘ _er, uh, um_.’ Don’t even try to patronize me right now. The doc was fucking right. Did you see how much lard he grabbed off me? Jesus fucking Christ, I let myself go and it is pretty damn obvious-!” Newt throws his hands up in the air, nearly smacking Hermann’s arms away.

“Look, you don’t know this, but I’ve gone through a few pairs of pants over the past couple of years. And these aren’t getting any looser. You have any idea how much trouble I went to in order to hide that fact from you? You’ve got enough shit on me, and I don’t need you lecturing me about THAT!”

Hermann doesn’t know what to say. He feels ridiculous, leaning against the door in his underwear. Someone is bound to hear them, if they haven’t already. And moreover, he feels helpless in the face of Newton’s insecurity.

Newt continues his rant, gripping his sides.

“And I get it, you _rescued_ me from a bad situation, thanks.”

“Newton- I was trying to-“ Hermann can hardly find his voice.

 “Thanks a _bunch_!!”

“I wanted to-“ He’s trying to match Newt’s volume. Nearly impossible.

“No, no, _shutup_! You’re a real damn hero for saving me from the- the fucking HUMILIATION—“

Hermann grabs Newt by the jawbone and _kisses him._

He winces when Newt clicks his teeth against his and his lip brushes against them. Hermann leans against Newt, ignoring the thud as Newt’s head makes contact with the door behind him. Their tongues spar for dominance as Newt makes whimpering noises in his throat. Hermann tightens his grip on Newt’s jaw and brushes his fingers behind his ears before sucking his lower lip hard and breaking the kiss.

“W-woww…” Newt squeaks.

“Shut the _fuck_ up and get inside the lab.” Hermann surprises himself with his own coarse language. He doesn’t recognize his voice when it comes out of his mouth in a low, husky growl. The dam has broken and he’s consumed. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature NSFW sex. I'm snagged on it right now, but I didn't want to keep those of you who wanted to read the examination portion waiting. I should finish it soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The NSFW chapter!

Newt nods stupidly and fumbles with the lock. The heavy door creaks open and he nearly falls inside with Hermann on top. 

“Couch, now.” Hermann rasps, limping after Newt. He shoves Newt, who plunks down on the battered piece of furniture with a yelp. Limbs and glasses askew, Newt’s a picture of bewilderment. 

Hermann tosses his cane down, ignoring the clatter that reverberates in the dingy space. He’s kneeling on the couch now, one leg pressed between Newt’s thighs and the other (his bad leg) gently resting against the side of the cushion. He’s holding himself up on shaky arms, one on either side of Newton’s torso. Newton is splayed out on his back, cheeks pink and panting as he stares up at Hermann. Hermann glances down and feels his stomach knot up and the blood rush to his groin when he sees that perfectly soft, colorful belly rising and falling with labored breath beneath him.

“I would ask you to remove your clothes, but it seems the physical was actually good for something.” Hermann quirks his lips into a smile. He’s still shaking a bit, partly from the effort of holding himself up and partly due to the fact that he can’t believe he’s being so bold. 

“Yeah…” Newt agrees softly. Hermann leans forward to kiss Newt the way he wants to- less teeth clicking and urgency, more intimacy and slow tender exploration. Their noses bump a bit at first, but soon they’re hungrily intertwined. Hermann lowers himself so that he’s almost lying directly upon Newton, leaning on his elbows and effectively pinning the tattooed arms beneath his own pale forearms. 

He sucks on Newt’s stubbly jaw, and the whimpering noise that pours from Newt’s mouth rushes straight to Hermann’s cock. He grinds his hips against Newt’s, moaning when he makes contact with pliant, rounded flesh over Newt’s middle. Hermann knows he’s being obscene, practically jabbing his boxer-clothed erection into Newt’s belly. But the sensation, the give of the flesh as his dick squishes into it, well- obscene is the only word for it.

Newt whimpers again and arches to meet Hermann’s hips, bathing Hermann’s lower half in sensation as soft, warm paunch brushes his dick and Newt’s half-hard cock brushes his own upper thigh. 

“S-sorry.” Newt gasps. “Ah, sorry, dammit…” He’s murmuring now, frantic and low. Hermann has heard the tone before- very rarely- when Newt frets over the condition of deteriorating specimens and his results from sampling are diminished. It’s his “race against the clock” tone, and it often makes an appearance when Newt hasn’t had much sleep or has skipped his medications for mood stabilization. Hermann pauses in his ministrations against Newt’s throat. 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

Newt won’t make eye contact. He presses his hands against his stomach and he’s essentially shrinking down into the couch, as if to flatten his body into the cushions. Newt bites his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“S-sorry… I… my gut is in the way.” His tone practically oozes with self-hatred.

Hermann, trembling ever so slightly with the effort, shifts so that he is pressing down against Newt, trapping his hands between their stomachs. He gently traces a finger across Newt’s lip, coaxing him to open his eyes and look at him. “First of all,” Hermann begins softly. “You do not have to apologize for anything. Secondly… your…gut, as you’re calling it, is lovely, and it is most certainly not in the way.” 

He can feel Newt’s fingers twitching between them, pressing down as though to palpate his soft tummy. 

Hermann gives an exasperated sigh and pulls himself up, reaching down to bat Newt’s hands away from his abdomen. 

Hermann presses his own thin fingers against the gently rounded dome of flesh. He gently grabs at it, squeezing it ever so slightly between his thumb and forefinger. Newt flinches, ashamed. 

“This, Newton. This is part of you, and I want to feel it. I want to feel it against me.” 

Newt doesn’t look so convinced. He’s flushed and ashamed, eyes welling with tears. Hermann grimaces as he pulls himself up, leaning back on his good knee, gripping the couch for support. Looking Newt square in the eye, he grips his own hardness through his underwear. 

“Look at what you do to me.” He moans as he gives himself a squeeze. “You. All of you…all of this.” Hermann plants a kiss above Newt’s bellybutton. Newt twitches and it sends reverberations through his chest and stomach. A sharp shuddered gasp when Hermann kisses his belly again makes Hermann pause and smile against his skin. “Am I to understand… that you’re ticklish, Newton?” 

“N-no!” Newt’s face is still red and flushed, but his tears have dried. He’s a bit more like his old self, stubborn and defiantly pouting up at Hermann. “Not ticklish, you just s-surprised me.”

Hermann grins wickedly. “Well, we’ll have to see about that.” 

He licks Newt on his hip, just above the worn out waistband of his dingy boxers, worming his tongue up and over the intricate tattoos that splash across the freckled skin. 

Newt is heaving, trying very hard not to utter a sound. But his breaths come out in fluttering little huffs, betraying him. 

Hermann licks just next to his bellybutton and lightly drags his fingertips up and down the sides of Newton’s stomach, tickling the gentle bulges that sit upon his hips. 

“Okay! Oh! Ahh, okay, alright! Hah! I’m ticklish, okay? Ggnnnn haa, stop it!” Newt bursts out giggling. Hermann sucks the pliant flesh next to his navel and relents. 

He quirks an eyebrow at Newt.

“That’s what I thought. No more of this nonsense, Newton. I’ll be thoroughly ravishing you, and I won’t have you hiding how you feel.” 

Hermann has no time to be surprised at his own mischievous tone. The shy grin that lights up Newt’s face only serves to spur him on. He’s not feeling like curmudgeonly Hermann, rake thin and tightly wound. Right now he just wants to make the man beneath him writhe in ecstasy. 

“So, my darling. How do you feel right now?” 

“Good…so good, man.” 

Hermann leans close. “I want to plow you, Newton. Do you understand?”

Newt closes his eyes and lets out a small groan. “Y-yes. Got it. Damn, Hermann…where’d this come from? I like it, I like this side of you.” 

Hermann laughs. “I’m not sure, and I’m not going to wait around to ponder it.” He glances down at his bad leg, trembling against the side of the couch. “Now, if we’re going to do this, I’m afraid…my leg. Won’t you trade with me? Let me rest upon the couch and you could—“

“Oh, you want me to- to ride you?” Newt’s voice catches in his throat. “Yeah, yeah…I like that idea.” 

They untangle themselves from each other, Newt rolling onto his side and taking care not to accidentally kick Hermann as he pulls himself up. When Newt is off of the cushion, Hermann carefully turns round so that he can let himself fall onto his back in a plop. He can’t help but huff a relieved sigh when he has taken his weight off of his good leg and arms. For a fleeting moment he makes a mental note to perhaps experiment a little bit with some low impact weights, to tone his thin arms and help himself gain strength in his upper body. 

But those thoughts are rapidly pushed out of his mind when he sees Newt pull his boxers down and step out of them, revealing a rather enticingly plump bottom. Newt turns back around and Hermann practically salivates when his reddened cock comes into view. Newton is not as well endowed as he is, but it’s a perfectly beautiful little specimen, standing straight and erect from a bed of dark brown curls. He licks his lips when he notices how the back of Newt’s cockhead just lightly kisses his lower belly, which is slightly protruding and a tiny bit flabby. Hermann notes that the tattoos end just shy of Newt’s pubic hair, flames and waves trailing off faintly to decorate his lower hips and fading out as they meet Newt’s upper thighs. Perhaps saving room for future designs.

“Well? What about you, dude?” 

“Yes, yes of course…” Hermann’s the flustered one, now. How long had he been staring? He pulls his own undergarments down, biting his lip as the cloth brushes a bit painfully over the tip of his erection. He shimmies out of them, sighing in relief as his erection bobs free into the air.

Newt’s mouth drops open. 

“Oh, shit... You’re amazing, Hermann.” 

“Ah. That is, t-thank you...Enough about me, Newton. Have you got any lubricant?” He’s blushing and he knows it.

Newt turns around and rifles through one of his messy desk drawers, pulling out a small tube. Hermann’s not going to question it, after all, they’ve both excused themselves back to their quarters for a few minutes without so much as a bark from the other during stressful work days. 

Newt hesitates for a moment, biting his lip shyly and allowing his eyes to rove over Hermann’s sinewy body spread on the couch. 

“Newton,” Hermann chides gently. “Didn’t I say enough about me? Come here, please, darling.” 

When Newt is standing over Hermann, he fidgets. “Soo, uh… how are we going to do this?” He scratches the back of his calf with his toe. 

Hermann takes hold of Newt’s wrist, squeezing gently. “Don’t tell me you forgot so soon. You’re going to ride me.” His voice dips down into a growl. He gives Newt what he hopes is a sexily mischievous look. 

Newt takes a fumbling step closer, huffing out a breath when he stubs his toe on the couch. He leans forward, holding the back of the couch and bending a leg up to straddle Hermann. If Hermann didn’t know any better, he’d say the man is underwater, he’s going so slowly. He runs his hand up and down Newt’s thigh, feeling him quiver. Newt’s face is twisted in concentration as he carefully brings his other leg up to rest on the outside of Hermann’s hip, balanced on the cushion a few inches from the edge. He’s supporting himself on his knees, still holding the back of the couch for balance. 

Hermann’s breathing harder now, drinking in the sight above him. From this angle, the artwork and that damned belly are overwhelming. Newt is by no means ungainly, but Hermann can appreciate his extra weight from his vantage point beneath. The way those solid thighs meet soft hips, flaring slightly upward to the little bulges on either side of Newt’s middle…Hermann wants to grab on and never let go.

If it weren’t for Newt’s increasing flush and uncertainty, that is. He shifts, somewhat clumsily. Newt lets a small whimper escape as he nearly loses his grip on the couch for support. He catches himself but puts his other hand over his stomach. 

“T-this isn’t gonna work, man.” 

“What? What do you mean? Don’t you want to-” 

“Yes, fuck…yes. It’s just that, well, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna crush you.” Newt pushes down on his stomach, feeling the slight give. “From up here, it looks like my tree trunk legs alone would break you. I- If that’s not a mood killer, I don’t know what is.” He laughs darkly, out of instinct; laugh at himself before someone else can.

Hermann’s heart breaks. 

“Newton Geiszler.” He barks. Before the other man can react, Hermann grabs both of Newt’s forearms and pulls hard. Newt’s eyes go wide in surprise, and lands not so softly on Hermann’s chest with a yelp. His erection pushes into Hermann’s flat stomach, and his ass rubs against Hermann’s cock. They’re pressed together, Newt’s weight pushing down and driving their bodies flush. 

Hermann pecks him on the nose. 

“Well? Am I broken or aren’t I?” He purrs, grinding his hips up so that Newt can feel his hardness brush just between his cheeks. 

“Furthermore,” Hermann lets go of Newt’s forearms and fondles the soft bulges on his waist before twining his arms up onto Newt’s back. “I may be a skinny bugger, but don’t insult me so by saying that I’ll break. Do I make myself clear, Mister Geiszler?” 

The bewildered and aroused look on Newt’s pink face is enough to make Hermann burst out laughing. 

“Wow, okay, point taken. Yes, sir, perfectly clear.” 

Hermann kisses the side of Newt’s mouth. 

“Very good. Now, then…Where were we?” 

“R-right about where you were gonna fuck me.” Newt’s voice quavers. He pushes his ass back against the base of Hermann’s cock, effectively trapping it between his cheeks. 

“AH! Oh, please!” Hermann bucks his hips at the sensation. 

Newt takes his cue and squirts some lube onto his fingers, sitting up on his knees again so that he can straddle Hermann over his thighs. He wraps his fingers around Hermann’s shaft, rolling his hand gently around the organ and coating the length with lubrication. Hermann is leaking pre in fat white beads, dripping down his ample length and mixing with the lube on Newt’s fingers. Hermann reaches down and covers Newt’s hand with his own, giving it a squeeze and gripping his dick. The pressure makes him cry out.

Through his aroused haze, he looks intently at Newt’s hands as though seeing them for the first time. Beneath his own spindly fingers, he marvels at the sturdy and compact shape of Newton’s fingers…blunt and a bit thick. But so strong, made for holding tools and exploring with purpose. As much as Hermann calls Newt clumsy and a fool in their daily barbs, he actually remains steadfastly impressed by Newt’s dexterity…he no doubt has good hands for work and for play. 

Newt dips down, careful not to put any weight on Hermann’s thighs, and laps at the head of Hermann’s cock. His tongue darts over the slit, catching the white beads of pre cum hungrily. The sight from this angle, seeing Newt’s pink tongue slip out underneath his nose, drives Hermann mad. He groans, and puts his hand in Newt’s spikey hair. Another lap of Newt’s tongue and Hermann has to pull his head up with no small sense of urgency.

“Newton, please… I-I’m going to…” He holds Newt’s face in his hands. “Let me save it all for you, darling.” 

Newt looks up over his glasses and grins. Just to tease Hermann, he licks his lips. He puts all of his weight on his knees and reaches back to coat his opening with some lube. He pants a little as he pushes a finger inside himself, stretching gently and slicking himself. A second finger and Newt is swaying his hips back and forth, bumping his erection into Hermann’s. 

“You little imp!” Hermann huffs. Placing his hands on Newt’s soft hips, he gently guides him forward. “Are you ready?”  
Newt chuckles and looks down pointedly at Hermann’s rather impressive cock. 

“Ready to sit on the freakin’ Empire State building? Yeah, yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Hermann gives him a soft slap on the hip. “Very funny.”

Newt lifts up a bit and lines himself up, Hermann’s hands guiding him. Newt dips down slightly, thighs trembling as he holds himself up. The tip of Hermann’s cock brushes against his ass, lodging a bit between Newt’s rounded cheeks. 

“Oh, gott…Newton, y-you feel so amazing.” 

Newt’s panting gyrating his hips slightly to rub against the tip. He reaches back and steadies Hermann’s cock as he presses down a bit more. The fat cockhead makes contact with Newt’s hole and he let’s out a squeak. 

“Fuck, Hermann…so big, so fucking a-awesome…”

“Let me help you, darling.” Hermann slides his hands down from Newt’s hips and around his rear, placing his long fingers between the rounded mounds of flesh and gently pulling them apart. He slips his forefinger into the puckered opening, biting his lip at the heat he finds within. He holds Newt’s plump cheeks apart as Newt lowers himself onto Hermann. 

The head slowly pops into Newt and he lets out a moan. Hermann sees white hot lights behind his eyelids as he slips into the tight heat. Newt’s passage squeezes him and without meaning to, Hermann bucks his hips up into him, another couple of inches of his shaft disappearing into Newt. Newt cries out, voice breaking. 

“I-I’m sorry, darling. Are you hurt?” Hermann rubs his hands over Newt’s hips. He’s still supported on his knees, not quite impaled all the way. Hermann searches Newt’s face for pain. 

“Noooo…no, I’m fine, HOLY FUCK, I’m fine…” Newt huffs. “Let me just-“ 

He lowers himself down completely, heat enveloping Hermann’s dick down to the base. Hermann sighs when he feels Newt’s rear press down against his upper thighs. 

“Good, then, darling?” Hermann grinds out. He resists the urge to slam his hips up into Newt, letting his hands wander over the colorful flesh adorning Newt’s sides instead. 

“Y-yeah, yeah. Mmm not too heavy?” Newt murmurs.

“I’d be lying if I said I can’t feel you, darling.” Hermann rubs his thumb across the doughy expanse of Newt’s waist, pressing it slightly and watching it squish beneath his fingers. “But if you’ll ride me hard I’ll have no complaints.” 

Newt bites his lip in concentration and pushes himself up, squeezing Hermann’s shaft the whole way up. He pauses a moment before lowering his hips back down slowly, soon working up to a steady pace. 

“That’s it, oh yes, yes, please, let me feel you…” Hermann babbles. He guides Newt’s hips a little faster and pushes up to meet Newt on his way back down. “Don’t hold back, darling, let me have you.” 

Newt looks uncertain even though he’s flushed and shining with sweat, so Hermann squeezes him and pushes him down hard. He can feel Newt’s plump ass cheeks squish when they hit his hip bones, and he lets out a growl, guiding Newt back up and then down again, hard.

“Oh FUCK! Fuck, fuck, that’s good!” Newt cries out. He’d been holding back so as not to hurt Hermann, but now the pace is punishing and frantic with no sign of letting up. Hermann’s thick cock rubs his prostate one more time and Newt cums in spurts all over his belly, drops hitting Hermann on the torso as he bounces up and down on his cock. 

Hermann takes one look at the white strands painting Newt’s soft belly, feels the tight spasm around his cock, and explodes within Newt on the next thrust up. 

Newt collapses onto Hermann and presses his head to Hermann’s chest. His thighs are trembling from the exertion, quivering against Hermann’s bony hips. Hermann plants kisses to Newt’s forehead. He strokes his fingers over Newt’s sweaty back, massaging him gently as they pant in unison. 

Hermann’s cock softens and slides out of Newt’s thoroughly stretched hole with a soft pop. Hermann can feel a gush of cum leak out and trickle onto his lower stomach, mixing with Newt’s cum that paints their torsos. 

They lay there for a few more minutes, until their breathing slows. 

“I’ve been thinking, Herm.” Newt says softly. 

“Mm?”

“We were pretty lucky that no one saw us in the elevator earlier in our underwear.”

“Yes, we were.”

“Murphy’s Law suggests that we’re probably gonna be walked in on any second now.”

Hermann’s eyes go wide. He attempts to sit up, but he’s firmly pressed into the couch by Newt’s warm weight on top of him.

“Ah, what are you-?”

Newt laughs and sits up, untangling himself from Hermann. He jumps off the couch.

“I just wanted to see what you’d do. It’s useful to know I can pin you any time I want.” He flinches when Hermann gives him a playful pinch. 

“Don’t abuse that power, Newton Geiszler.”

“I won’t, I won’t! But I was, you know, serious about the whole Murphy’s Law thing. We’d probably better get cleaned up.”

“Of course.” Hermann grabs his clothes and starts off toward their lavatory. 

“Hey, Hermann?” 

Hermann turns to find Newt beaming at him.

“You’re really good to me. Thank you.” 

Hermann puts his arm around Newton. “You deserve to be loved exactly how you are, Newton. I’m only giving you what you deserve.” 

Newt grins and pulls him toward the bathroom. 

“Now you’re embarrassing me again, man. I expect you to start yelling again tomorrow.” 

Hermann leans on him. “Count on it, my darling.” 

\--------The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish this fic. I truly enjoyed writing it, but suffered from bad writer's block for a while. I hope you enjoyed it. And I've said this a million times by now, but I'm not a writer by any means, and I hope you can forgive any grammatical errors and general awkwardness. No beta, no nothin'! But I hope you found it satisfying. <3 Embarrassed/shy/insecure Newt is one of my kinks, but you know he'll be back to his old cocky self thanks to Hermann's lovin'.


End file.
